


How Badly Do You Want It?

by TheEmcee



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Complete, Incest, Love, M/M, Mentions of public sex, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sucky summary is sucky, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some times when Tadashi would practically beg Hiro to make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Badly Do You Want It?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: I really just wanted to write a fic where Tadashi is kind of the needy one for physical intimacy and Hiro is just kind of like, ‘well, okay, I’ll allow it’ or something like that. I don’t know; I just think it’d be cute. Please feel free to leave a comment in the towel section. R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
How Badly Do You Want It?  
~…~

 

Tadashi and Hiro had been secretly together ever since Hiro was thirteen. Now sixteen, it had been three years since they brothers had confessed their love for each other and had decided to be together, because they were nothing without each other, nothing except two broken halves of a whole. Why should they suffer when the one they loved was right there in front of them? Who better to love them than each other? Who else knew them better, looked after each other as well, and wanted what was best for each other than the two of them? Even if society deemed it wrong, if it didn’t feel wrong, then how could it be wrong?

That being said, since Hiro was only thirteen when they had made their love confessions, the two brothers had decided to hold off on consummating their relationship. Hiro was still too young and if someone were to find out and alert the authorities, Tadashi would be even more trouble if they knew they had gone all the way (despite the fact that Hiro was far more intelligent than half of the adults in the entire world and that he thoroughly understood what being in a relationship would entail). 

So, they waited until Hiro was a little bit older. 

At fifteen, Hiro could say with pride and love for his dear brother in his voices and in his expression, Tadashi had taken him. They made love for the very first time then; Hiro was fifteen and Tadashi was twenty. It had been…unbelievable. Indescribable as well. Tadashi had made Hiro feel as though he were a priceless treasure, a being who absolutely could not be replaced. He worshipped Hiro’s body, made him feel beautiful in every sense of the word, and drowned all of his doubts away in his shower of love and tenderness. To say that it had been a perfect first time would be an understatement; Tadashi and his love were beyond perfection. 

They had made love numerous times since then and each and every time had been just as amazing and incredible as the last. Hiro didn’t think he’d ever have bad sex with Tadashi. Even when he was mad at his brother and lover, which wasn’t often but it could still happen, the sex and love making had been utterly fantastic. 

It was addictive as well. They couldn’t just go one round. Once they started, they kept going at it until they were both exhausted and out of energy. Even if the last of Hiro’s energy had left him, Tadashi could still keep going. There have been plenty of times when Tadashi would just hold Hiro in his arms like a rag doll, propping him up, devouring his mouth in kisses while his hands caressed his bare back as he thrust into the smaller body in his arms. 

A year later, they were still like that. Actually, Hiro had calmed down a bit. When he and Tadashi had first started making love, he would jump his brother any chance he got, regardless of where they were, but always careful to make sure that they were alone and quiet enough. In their shared private lab at college, they often made love; when they went out and Hiro would drag Tadashi to a dressing room or bathroom. But he had calmed down a bit; he didn’t often jump Tadashi as much as he used to. He still would, just not as often. With Tadashi about to graduate and Hiro set to graduate the following semester, they were kept quite busy.

Perhaps it shouldn’t have surprised him then when Tadashi came to him and asked to make love. They were in their make-shift lab at home; Aunt Cass was out with friends and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow, so they could do whatever they wanted wherever they wanted. Hiro had been at his usual desk, finishing up his latest project when he felt Tadashi’s arms wrap around him. A small smile worked its way onto his face as his brother nuzzled his neck and ear affectionately.

“Hiro,” Tadashi sighed and inhaled his scent. Hiro shivered. He knew what Tadashi wanted, but he was feeling playful. That usually meant hard to get. Hard, but not impossible.

“Yeah?” Hiro asked, trying to suppress his grin as his fingers continued typing on his computer.

“I want you, Hiro,” Tadashi said and nipped his ear. Hiro’s breath hitched in his throat and he fought hard to stop himself from shivering. Tadashi knew him so very well.

“That’s pretty straightforward for you, Dashi,” Hiro teased. He even used his nickname for Tadashi, which he knew would only rile him up more. It worked.

“Well, you’ve been too focused to respond to my subtle approached,” Tadashi whispered in his ear and bit it gently.

That wasn’t entirely true. Hiro had noticed them; he had even wanted to respond. But he needed to get his work finished. Tadashi was finally rubbing off on him. As a matter of fact, it seemed as though they had switched places. Hiro was Tadashi and Tadashi was Hiro. Woah. Talk about a role reversal. 

“Are you complaining about rubbing off on me finally?” Hiro questioned. Tadashi was now kissing his neck and Hiro was finding it hard to make his fingers type.

“No, but I would much rather rub you in another way,” Tadashi said. Hiro stopped typing then; an idea had popped into his mind, one that he had only ever slightly experimented on beforehand. 

“How much do you want it?” Hiro asked him, trying not to sound as desperate as his brother did. It was pretty damn hard.

“Badly,” Tadashi moaned, licking Hiro’s neck. Hiro did shiver then, but he remained facing the computer.

“How badly?” Hiro demanded.

“Very badly. Please, Hiro. Please,” Tadashi really started begging and sweet, baby Jesus was that hot. Tadashi had never really begged before. Hiro usually gave him what he wanted after the first answer, so this was something new. And he loved it. He loved hearing the want and need and desperation in his brother’s incredible, hypnotic voice.

“Please, let me make love to you, Hiro. I want you so badly. Please,” Tadashi groaned, his hands wandering downward and underneath Hiro’s shirt.

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Tadashi added before he nipped Hiro’s ear again. 

“Anything?” Hiro asked. “Like, taking me to the arcade?”

“The arcade?” Tadashi asked, slightly thrown off by the question.

“That’s the only place we go that we haven’t christened yet, Dashi,” Hiro explained. “I think it’s time we did so.”

“We’ll do it. We’ll go there later if you want,” Tadashi told him. “Just let me have you now.” Hiro finally turned around and smiled lovingly at his brother and lover.

“Then take me,” he whispered before he pressed his lips to Tadashi’s. 

Tadashi immediately deepened the kiss and Hiro moaned as his brother pulled him off of the chair and carried him over to the couch in their make-shift lab. He laid Hiro down on his gently and broke the kiss to remove Hiro’s shirt. After tossing it aside, Tadashi bent his head and began licking and suckling Hiro’s bare chest while his fingers slid down to Hiro’s shorts and began unbuttoning them. Hiro gasped softly and titled his head back, closing his eyes and just relishing the feel of his brother’s lips, tongue and fingers. How long had it been since they had made love? A week? Yeah, that sounded about right. A week was far too long; it’s the longest they’ve gone since their first time without it and it had caused them to both be tense and tightly wound.

Hiro felt Tadashi tugging at his shorts and he opened his eyes as he raised his hips so that his brother could remove them. He watched, panting ever so slightly, as Tadashi removed his shorts and boxers. God, he was so hard already, he had been before Tadashi had even pulled him off of the chair, and they had just begun. Tadashi moaned softly at seeing Hiro’s naked body before him and he leaned down and kissed Hiro sweetly, lovingly, with the warmth and tenderness he was known for. This was what Hiro loved most about making love with Tadashi: Tadashi always made sure he knew it was about being close to Hiro, as close as he could, and not just about getting off.   
“Hey! You’re still fully clothed,” Hiro protested and Tadashi laughed and sat up. He pulled his shirt off, keeping eye contact with Hiro as he did so. His gaze was so intense, so full of passion and love and desire, that it made the smaller male shudder with pleasure. He was the reason behind that stare, and that fact filled him with confidence and love.

Soon, Tadashi was also naked and Hiro couldn’t help but swallow a bit at the sight of him. His older brother was truly a sight to behold. He wasn’t like most nerds, scrawny and weak; Tadashi had muscle, gained from lifting a lot of heavy equipment, and was toned, not so much so, but just right enough to be desirable by a lot of people. But he was Hiro’s and Hiro’s alone. And Tadashi knew that, flourished in it, wore it with pride on his sleeve. 

Tadashi kissed his as he parted Hiro’s legs. Usually, he’d prepare Hiro, but they were both too needy, they both just wanted this too much to focus on things like that. It wasted time and they were desperate to be together after too much time apart. 

Hiro shivered when he felt one of Tadashi’s hands caress the inside of his thigh. His hands were so large and full of strength and warmth and love. Tadashi was kissing his neck, leaving marks of his love Hiro knew, as he positioned himself against Hiro. Delicious shivers raked his body in anticipation for his and Hiro knew that he’d be tight and that there’d be a little bit of pain, but he was ready for it. With one sure thrust, Tadashi was buried deep within his body and Hiro gasped, his arms automatically wrapping themselves around Tadashi’s neck, his fingers digging into his brother’s bare flesh. 

Tadashi was big, bigger than Hiro would ever be and he was still growing, and he completely filled Hiro up. A moan escaped Hiro’s lips as he felt Tadashi pulse inside of him. Then, lips were on his own, kissing him, taking him, owning him body, heart, and soul. He was Tadashi’s and he loved it. When Tadashi pulled out, he damn near cried at the loss of contact; he wanted Tadashi to be inside of him and he couldn’t stop the small whine that escaped him.

“As cute as always,” Tadashi said and kissed Hiro as he thrust back into him. 

The pace he set wasn’t slow per se, but it wasn’t fast either. His thrusts were timed, well-paced, and deep, hitting Hiro’s prostate each and every time. Tadashi continued kissing him, his arms lifting him up and holding him in his arms, his body resting in Tadashi’s lap as he continued thrusting into him. With his arms still clinging to Tadashi’s broad shoulders, Hiro returned his kisses and gasped and moaned with every thrust. He felt Tadashi so deeply and on a more than physical level. Tadashi was inside him, inside his body, inside his mind, inside his heart, inside his very soul…

Just being pressed close to his brother, feeling his bare skin against his own, sent Hiro into a nirvana that he could only experience with Tadashi. If there was such a thing as Heaven on Earth, this would be it. Becoming one with the person he loved and adored with his entire being was all Hiro needed to be happy. And Tadashi was the only one who could give this to him. 

All too soon, that familiar fire that always drowned him time and time again when he was nearing climax began to build and Hiro could tell just by Tadashi’s slightly increased pace that he was feeling the same way. 

“Dashi, Dashi, Dashi,” Hiro chanted softly, his hair matted to his face and neck by sweat as Tadashi continued thrusting into his body. He pressed his forehead against Tadashi’s shoulder and bit him softly, just enough to leave a mark but not enough to make him bleed.   
Tadashi wrapped his hand around Hiro’s neglected erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Hiro was starting to down, the fire within him building, escalating higher and higher until finally…

With a cry, Hiro came, throwing his head back and digging his nails so deeply into Tadashi’s flesh that he started bleeding. Tadashi also came, buried deep within Hiro’s body, filling him with his seed as he cried out Hiro’s name. They both slumped against the couch, Tadashi’s larger body covering Hiro’s smaller one. Panting softly, his body feeling sensitive and tingly, Hiro smiled and nudged Tadashi’s head with his nose. When his brother lifted his head, he kissed him sweetly, his heart lifting when Tadashi smiled and kissed him back. 

“I love you, Hiro,” Tadashi said and gave him a look that was so filled with love and warmth that it could melt even the coldest heart. Hiro should know; it melted his.

“I love you too, Tadashi,” Hiro said and kissed him again, earning a soft groan. When he pulled away, he wrapped his arms loosely around those shoulders he loved to cling to so much. “Make love to me again.”

Tadashi didn’t need Hiro asking him twice. They kissed again and again as Tadashi began moving, his body reinvigorated by Hiro’s desire and his own. They wouldn’t be moving from the couch any time soon and Hiro was perfectly fine with that. It’s not like he had any plans anyway. Even if he did, he’d cancel them just to be with Tadashi. His brother and lover was worth anything and everything.  
Hiro would definitely have to get Tadashi to beg again sometime, because that was just hot.


End file.
